


The Babysitters

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Friendship, Gen, crying baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: When Laura and her new baby boy, JJ, take a day trip to Orlando, Ashlyn and Ali offer to watch her son.





	The Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one shot of Krashlyn with a baby

Laura kisses JJ's head as she holds her son in the baby bjorn inside the Orlando Airport. She grabs her phone from her back pocket and sends a text.

From Laura:  
In Orlando for the day! Who wants to meet his cutie?

From Ash:   
MEE!!!!!

From Kriegs:   
IF I DON'T GET TO MEET YOUR BABY BEFORE CAMP,   
I'M NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY!!!

From Laura:  
On my way!

Laura rings a doorbell and looks at her son, who is wide awake, and strokes his cheek. The door opens and Laura smiles.

“Hey.” Laura said then carefully hugs Ashlyn, who then reaches and picks up the baby.

“And you go straight for the baby.” Laura said then hugs Ali and takes off the bjorn.

“He's so adorable.” Ali softly said.

“Not at two in the morning.”

“Why are you down here anyway?”

“I have a meeting here in the city. So, can you guys --”

“We'll watch him.” Ashlyn said.

“No posting pics online. I'm trying to make sure that his life is normal as possible, which is hard with Jimmy and I being well known athletes.”

“No problem. We respect your privacy.”

“Thank you. I gotta get to my meeting. Should last no more than two hours. His diapers are in here and he ate on the flight.” Ali takes the diaper back.

“Mommy will be back sweetie.” Laura said to her son, kisses his head then leaves. Ashlyn lifts up the baby and looks at him and he looks at her.

“Ok kid. It's you, me and Auntie Ali.” Ashlyn said and JJ burps really loudly, making Ali laugh.

“I deserved that.” JJ pouts and his lip starts to quiver.

“Oh no.” He starts hysterically crying. Ashlyn holds him close to her and looks at Ali.

“What the heck do I do since Laura's not here?” Ashlyn asked her as she tries to settle the crying baby down.

“How am I supposed to know?” Ali asked. Ashlyn looks through the diaper bag as Ali holds the crying baby and Ashlyn waves a toy into the baby's face, making him cry louder.

“That's not helping.” Ali said.

“You think?!” He stops crying and the duo look at each other.

“He's calmed down.” Ashlyn said as she slowly smiles. Then he starts crying again.

“I am going to kill Laura when she gets back here.” Ashlyn whispered.

Laura walks back into the house two hours later and sees a mess. She chuckles and picks up her whimpering son from Ali and kisses JJ's head and settles down instantly when he knows that he's being held by his mother. She looks at her teammates on the couch and can't help but chuckle at them.

“I take it you guys had a good time?” Laura asked while chuckling.

“That boy is evil.” Ashlyn said.

“Right, I should have mentioned that he doesn't get really happy unless Jimmy or myself are in the room.” Ali and Ashlyn narrow their eyes at her. Laura grabs his pacifier from the diaper bag and he happily takes it.

“Unless you give him his favorite pacifier.” She finished and Ashlyn and Ali sit up.

“We didn't find that in the bag.” Ali said.

“Front pocket.” Ali moves the bag and sighs.

“I didn't see the pocket.” Ali softly said.

“It's ok. It blends in with the bag. As a gratitude for watching him, I will tell you guys about my meeting.” Laura sits down on the only clean surface. The kitchen island chair.

“It was a meeting with Phil.” The two Orlando players look at each other then back at Laura.

“You're being traded here?” Ashlyn asked.

“No. I'm running at camp in July down here with Michelle Akers and Carla Overbeck and I asked if the Orlando Pride and Orlando City soccer teams would help out.”

“We're helping you with your camp?” Ali asked.

“Exactly. And who knows, maybe next year, I might play down here in Orlando.”

“If you, Alex and Marta are on the same front line next year, that is something I would kill for.” Ashlyn said.

“That mostly depends if Jimmy signs somewhere else next season since he's in his final year of his rookie contract.”

“You have to come play here.”

“Let's just see how this season goes. Anyway, little man is probably tired and I know that you two need to shower since you both smell like baby poop. Again, thank you guys for watching him.”

“Just next time...leave us a detailed list.” Ali said.

“You got it. Ok big boy. We have a flight to catch back home.” Laura softly said to JJ, who is now sound asleep.

That night, Jimmy looks over and sees Laura walking into the house with their son and he takes their baby and Laura just starts laughing.

“What?” Jimmy asked.

“Ashlyn and Ali have a lot of work to do if they're going to be parents one day.”

Ashlyn and Ali crash into their bed after cleaning the house up.

"Babe?" Ali asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have one of our own?"


End file.
